1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothing.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a substitute for or alternative to conventional suspenders. While conventional suspenders work well for holding pants at the desired level and in helping keep a shirt tucked in, they tend to appear old fashion, and make a fashion statement many people don't want to make. However without suspenders, people (mostly men) that are a bit overweight in the stomach have trouble keeping the front of their pants at the desired level, creating less than a desirable appearance. Pulling up the pants corrects that problem, but at the same time tends to pull the shirt bottom up also, now tending to make the shirt look sloppy.